Zinda Dargor
by Wafa01
Summary: Diyar-E-Dil AU. When Ruhi leaves the house angry at Farah, Moeez comes and takes advantage of the situation, raping her. Wali takes her back to the haveli and together with his family must help her deal with the trauma. Wali-Farah.
1. Chapter 1

_Guys, this idea wouldn't stop at all, so I'm going to write a few chapters for it anyway._

* * *

 **1\. A Twist in the Story**

Wali was going to drag Farah to the haveli no matter what it took even if he had to divorce her for it. This wasn't about him anymore, it was about Aghajaan and there was no way he'd risk Aghajaan due to his own bruised ego. However, as he arrived at Farah's house, he saw the door was wide open and there was an eerie silence. That was odd. Farah should be sleeping right now or at least having breakfast and even if she were sleeping, why would she leave the door open?

His eyes scanned the surroundings, eyes widening as he saw the police taking Farah's mamu away in the car. Oh gosh, what had happened? He entered inside the house, putting a hand to his mouth as he saw the housemaid regaining consciousness, blood on the ground.

"Wali sir aap?" The housemaid asked.

"Haan, lekhin Farah bibi kahan hain?" Wali asked, knowing his tone sounded a little rough when he mentioned Farah's name.

The housemaid looked down. "Farah bibi ki toh kismat khi kharaab hai, apne kamre mein hai."

Wali wasn't sure what that meant but he ran up the stairs, opening the door to Farah's room. However, all anger faded from his system as he saw Farah sitting there on the floor besides the bed, clothes visibly torn and expression completely blank. Where was Ruhi? Had Tayee-Ammi left Farah and gone somewhere and someone had broken in? He saw a shawl lying there in the open cupboard and grabbed it wrapping it around Farah's frail body. She looked up, taking the shawl silently and wrapping it tighter around her body.

"Farah?" Wali said, voice softer than it had been before. "Kya hua? Kisne kiya hai yeh? Tayee-Ammi kahan hai?"

Farah didn't reply, she just continued to stare into outer space. It was as if she couldn't hear or see anything besides her. Wali turned, seeing the housemaid come in.

"Kisne kiya yeh sab?" Wali asked. "Aur Tayee-Ammi kahan hai."

"Woh jab aapke dada ji aye the na, uske baad Bari Bibi aur Farah bibi ki lara ho gaya thi," The housemaid explained. "Farah bibi ne apna hissa lehne se inkaar kar diya tha aur baut lari hui thi donoon mein. Uske baad ussi din Bari Bibi ghar chor ke Karachi chali gayi thi. Aaj subha ke chaar baje Moeez saab aye the. Keh rahe the jab Farah bibi ne shaadi ka faisla kar hi liya hai unke saath toh woh shaadi seh pehle hi kyun na…"

Wali put a hand to his head. "Oh god…" All this had happened and Moeez…the bastard, he had never liked the guy but Farah didn't seem to understand why he disliked him. Now he had…gosh, even the thought made him furious, he had raped Farah and left her like this. No wonder the police was outside. Well now he definitely needed to take Farah away from here just not how he had thought.

"Farah?" Wali said again and she looked at him. He held out his hand. "Mere saath haveli chalo gi. Raaste main doctor ke paas bhi le jaoon ga."

Farah's face paled minutely and she looked to the housemaid hurried over to Wali.

"Nahi Wali saab, Farah bibi doctor ke paas nahi jayengi, warna mamla bighar jaye ga," The housemaid explained and Wali sighed. He could tell Farah was traumatized but Moeez needed to be punished for his crimes, however he didn't want to push Farah too far right now. He almost wished Suhaib was here to guide him for what to do at the moment.

"Theek hai, hum phir haveli chale jayein ge yahan se," Wali said softly, having his hand still held out to Farah. Farah took Wali's hand and Wali helped her to her feet. He didn't know whether to be thankful at Farah not fighting him and silently following him to the car or feel disgusted at Moeez for taking away any fight, any pride left in her to even think about resisting against him.

Would Farah be comfortable sitting in the front with him? Well, considering she completely was shut down at the moment, asking her would be like talking to himself but thinking about what she had been through, he opened the back door for her. It was better for her to sit in the back, only so if she wanted to lay down, she could. The way was quite long.

Farah got into the back and they headed off for the journey. Wali didn't think he had ever seen her this silent even when they had first met and for once, he had no idea how to make conversation with her. When he was coming for her, he had been extremely angry and had planned to drag her to the haveli if she didn't come quietly, but seeing what had happened to her, it was like the anger had drained out of him.

It seemed as if time seemed to move at a snail's pace as they arrived at the haveli. Wali had to cringe at the look on his mother and sister's face as he and Farah came through the door.

"Lala, yeh yahan kyun ayi hai?" Zarmine said, sounding annoyed.

"Wali…" Arjumand began as well but Wali spoke before she could say anything.

"Ammi, please mere paas baut bari waja hai joh main Farah ko apne saath le aya hoon," Wali said. "Lekhin yeh main iske saamne nahi zikhar karna chahta hai. Please, aghar aap dou minute tehr jayein toh main Farah ko uska kamra tak chor ke aap ke saare sawaloon ka jawwab de doon ga. Please, Ammi, Zarmine."

Zarmine huffed and Arjumand looked disapproving.

"Farah ko koi aur naukar kyun nahi chohr sakta kamre main?" Arjumand asked.

"Is baat ka bhi jawwab de doon ga," Wali promised and Arjumand sighed.

"Theek hai, Wali beta, jaldi karo," Arjumand finally agreed. Wali smiled, taking Farah's hand again, knowing she wouldn't go anywhere herself in this condition. However, this time as Farah followed, she stumbled slightly almost falling.

"Farah!" Wali caught her before she could fall. Were her injuries acting up? He knew he should have taken her to a doctor.

Arjumand frowned. "Kya hua Farah? Kahin ghir gayi ho kya? Wali, tum isse doctor ke paas nahi le gaye beta?"

Wali shifted. "Main abhi aata hoon." He supported Farah to her room, helping her lie down. "Kisi bi cheez ki zuroorat ho toh mujhe bula lena." He waited for a second for her reply but Farah simply seemed to stare through him. He almost flinched at her empty gaze but managed to look back at her before leaving the room to find his mother and sister waiting for him.

"Lala, ab batayein bhi, kyun layein hain isko?" Zarmine demanded to know.

"Main pehle toh Farah se baat karne gaya tha," Wali said quietly. "Ke woh beshak mujhse divorce lele lekhin Aghajaan pe reham khaye. Lekhin jab main wahan pauncha toh koi baat karne ki zaroorat hi nahi pari."

"Kyun? Kya Farah ka dil phir gaya tha?" Arjumand asked sarcastically.

"Farah kabhi bhi jaidaat mein hissa nahi chahti thi," Wali said. "Tayee-Ammi chahti thi ke Farah ko uska hisse mile aur Moeez bhi yehi chahta tha. Farah aur Tayee-Ammi ki larai hui aur Tayee-Ammi ghar chor ke chali gayin."

"Kya?" Zarmine said shocked. "Tayee-Ammi Farah ko akela chor gayin?"

"Haan," Wali replied. "Aur Moeez ne is cheez ka pura pura fyada uthaya, zahir hai uska plan toh yahi tha ka Farah se shaadi kar ke uski jyidat pe kabza kar le. Lekhin usne toh is baat ka bhi sabr na kiya ke uski aur Farah ki shaadi ho jaye." He looked away, fists clenching.

Arjumand began to pale. "Wali, khul ke baat karo, paheliyan mat bhejo."

Wali shifted a little bit. "Ammi, usne Farah ki izzat pe haath dala hai." His eyes watered and the room was filled with dead silence. The silence was so thick that it could not be cut through with even a knife. No one seemed to know what to say before Arjumand held her head.

"Wali, tum jitni jaldi ho sake divorce papers tayaar karao," Arjumand said firmly.

Wali's head snapped up in shock as he stared at his mother, bewildered. "Ammi yeh aap kya keh rahi hain…"

"Ammi?" Zarmine was also looking surprised. "Isme Farah ka kya kusoor hai?"

"Aik aisi ladki jisko kisi aur mard ne chooa ho mere bete ki biwi aur meri bahu kabhi nahi ban sakti," Arjumand said firmly.

Wali wanted to say something, he wanted to protest but he couldn't find the words to do so. It was as if the shock of hearing this from his own mother had taken away his voice. How could she say that? This was Bare Baba's daughter, she was also a part of their family and right now needed their support more than anything, how could his Mom just be so cold? Farah hadn't cheated on him, after all. Moeez had forced her.

"Ammi…" Zarmine began but Arjumand cut her off.

"Zarmine, yeh mera aakhri aur attal faisla hai," Arjumand said firmly. "Ab Farah ki kahin aur shaadi hoti hai yah nahi isse mera koi taluk nahi." She got up and left the room.

Wali held his head. He didn't understand why his mother was being so cold. If he divorced Farah now, she'd be destroyed. She'd be defamed in the entire family and no one would want to even look towards her. He couldn't even think of throwing his Bare Baba's ladli to that sort of cruelty. But he didn't want to go against his mother either, oh god what was he supposed to do? Usually Aghajaan could convince his mom but this wasn't something he could discuss with him because if he knew what Farah had gone through, he wouldn't be able to survive that trauma.

"Lala," Zarmine's voice snapped Wali out of his thoughts and he turned to look at his little sister.

"Aap fikhar mat karein, main Ammi se baat karti hoon," Zarmine assured him. "Main unko samjaoon gi."

Wali managed a weak smile. "Thanks Zarmine. Lekhin mujhe nahi lagta woh is waqt kisi ki bhi baat sunein gi. Kaash…kaash is waqt Baba Jaan yahan hote, woh unki baat sunti bhi aur samaj ti bhi. Woh kabhi bhi apni bhatiji aur bahu koh yuhun ruswa nahi hone dete." His eyes watered and for the first time in awhile, he missed his father. If his father was here then.

Zarmine hugged him and Wali pulled her close to him, just holding her.


	2. Chapter 2

_Hello everyone, thank you for the feedback (on Indiaforums) and once again, sorry about Arju. I cried while writing this chapter._

* * *

 **2\. Picking Up the Pieces**

"Zargul," Wali came into the kitchen. "Farah bibi ne kuch khaya hai?"

"Nahi, saab," Zargul replied. "Maine unse poocha tha, lekhin woh koi jawaab hi nahi deti. Khan, woh toh hum mein se kissi ki baat nahi sunti nahi jawab deti hai."

Wali sighed. He knew Farah was still in shock but he had no idea what he could do for her. He knew his mother would never allow him to help her, but technically right now she was in nikah. No one could via any law or religion ever stop him. He had never before asserted his right as Farah's husband but right now, in order to save her from this path of self-destruction she had stumbled upon.

"Zargul, tum dood garam karke Farah bibi ke kamre mein lao, mein wahin ja raha hoon," Wali said softly, before heading over to Farah's room. He knocked on the door, waiting a few seconds before opening the door. Farah was sitting on the ground, leaning her back against the bed but what made Wali's eyes widen was the fact that she was using a knife to make cuts into her arm. Forgetting everything else, he hurried over, snatching the knife from her hand.

"Farah yeh kya kar rahi ho?" Wali grabbed some tissues to soak the blood as she had drawn quite into her arm with the knife. "Gulkhan! Behram! Doctor ko bulao!"

With some help from Zarmine and the doctor, they managed to get Farah back into the bed with her wounds she had made bandaged. Zarmine and Arjumand were both in shock that Farah would try and harm herself and Wali had to admit it had stunned him as well. It was as if Farah had lost the will and care to want to keep herself from harm.

"Iss halaat mein aap mujhe keh rahi hain Ammi ke mein Farah ko chor doon?" Wali said, eyes watering as he looked at Farah laying there, arm wrapped in bandages.

No one seemed to even know what to say. Arjumand looked like she wanted to say something, but simply glanced once at Farah before leaving the room. Zarmine took a chance, going and sitting besides Farah.

"Farah?" Zarmine said gently causing Farah to look at her for the first time since she had come. "Mein jaanti hoon, tum baut takleef mein ho, lekhin please apne saath ye mat karo. Bare Baba ka saucho, unko kitna dukh ho ga tumhe iss haalat mein dekh ke."

"Z-Zarmine?"

Wali's eyes shone with a little hope as Farah spoke. Her voice was scratchy but at least she had spoken. Hearing her so silent felt as if there was no hope to get his…no their Farah back.

"Mein ab tak zinda kyun hoon?" Farah said, voice sounding distant. She shakily reached out, grasping Zarmine's hand. "Please, Zarmine, please mujhe maar daalo. Please."

Wali and Zarmine both flinched at that and Zarmine found herself at a loss of words, looking over at her brother for help. She didn't know what she could say to Farah. How do you tell someone who was raped that everything was going to be okay? She didn't know and was glad when Wali spoke up.

"Farah," Wali said gently. "Aisi baatein mat karo, please. Tum ab haveli mein ho aur bilkul mehfooz ho. Koi yahan tumhe tumhari ijaazat ke beghair haat bhi nahi laga sakta. Please tum hosla karo."

Farah didn't understand why they were being so kind to her. Maybe they didn't understand, maybe they didn't know what had really happened. Mooez had murdered her, he had ripped her body to pieces and left her dead body on the ground. He hadn't even made the effort to bury her after he had murdered her. Her mother had never come to read fatiha for her, no, her mother had helped assist Moeez in murdering her. That's why she had left her.

First, Baba had left her all alone, then slowly everyone else left her as well. No one truly loved her, they had only always emotionally blackmailed her. The only person in the world who had ever really loved her was gone, leaving her alone. Maybe her time of death was already written.

"Wali?" Farah said, staring into space. "Tum mujhe kyun tasaliyan de rahe ho? Tasaliyan dene ke bijaye mujhpe fatiha nahi paro ge kya?"

Zarmine burst into tears hearing Farah talk like that and Wali looked like he also was trying to hold back tears as he pulled Zarmine into an embrace. Zarmine curled closer to her big brother, crying against his chest.

Wali tried to smile instead. "Farah, kya tum Bare Baba ki kabar pe jana chahti ho? Shahid tumhe wahan ja ke sukoon mile."

Baba…she could see the one person who truly loved her if she went with Wali. Maybe she could lay besides him and the ground would swallow her hole. She decided there was a longing inside her to be near her father. Longing? Well, that meant she could still feel something. That was confusing. Moeez had killed her so why did she feel the longing to be near her father? No, it was probably because she wanted her body to be buried next to her father and Chachu, yeah that was it.

"Kya tum mujhe Baba ke paas le jao ge?" Farah said, voice sounding a little bit stronger than before.

Wali smiled a little wider, although a lone tear fell down his cheek. "Haan haan kyun nahi? Main, tum aur Zarmine teenoon chalte hain Bare Baba ki kabar pe."

"Ok," Farah said quietly. The graveyard wasn't too far away and they got there in no time. Farah took some flowers, placing them on Baba's grave.

"Baba, dekhein," Farah said. "Dekhein aaj Moeez ne aapki beti ko maar dala hai…lekhin Baba, Wali aur Zarmine ko lagta hai ke mein abhi bhi zinda hoon. Woh wahaan the nahi na, jab mera kattal hua tha. Woh meri aakhri subba thi Baba. Moeez mere kamre mein ghus aya tha. Maine baut kaushish ki apni jaan bachane ki Baba…aapko aur Wali ko awaaz bhi di, Mama ko bhi awaaz di lekhin koi nahi aya..."

Tears fell down Zarmine's cheeks, hearing Farah's words and Wali didn't stop his tears this time. He pulled Zarmine close to him once more.

"Lekhin Baba aap toh mujhse pyaar karte hain na," Farah said, voice choked. "Ek aap hi toh hain jo mujhse pyaar karte hain. Toh please Baba mujhe apne saath rehnein dein." Her head bowed towards the grave, she wished the ground would just swallow her inside and she could just be near her father. The only person that would never turn his back on her. She felt as if her cheeks were moist and touched a hand to her cheek. It was wet, why? Dead bodies didn't cry after all.

" _Nikah ke waqt yeh sauch ke haan kardena beta, ke main Wali Suhaib Khan ko nahi jaanti, lekhin apne Baba ko zaroor jaanti hoon. Aur unke inteqaab mere liye behtareen se kam hoi nahi sakta. Beta, Wali ko maine tumhare liye chunna hai beta."_

Farah looked up, seeing Wali and Zarmine there together. Wali Suhaib Khan, he had been her Baba's choice for when she was alive. And Moeez…Moeez had been Mama's choice. Mama never loved her as much as Baba did. Mama had left her alone when she needed her the most. Even Aghajaan had been there for her more than Mama had been there for her.

"Wali?" Farah said quietly and Wali wiped his eyes, looking to her.

"Chalein Farah?" Wali said gently.

"Wali, tum Baba ki choice the mere liye," Farah said, staring out into the distance. "Lekhin tumhari choice toh ek zinda ladki honi chahiye, main jaanti hoon jab Baba ne humhara nikah parwaya tha toh main zinda thi."

"Farah…" Wali hesitantly put both hands on Farah's shoulders and surprisingly, she didn't flinch away. "Please, aisi baatein mat karo, tum abhi bhi meri biwi ho. Meri izzat ho. Iss khandan ka hissa ho. Aghajaan bhi tumse baut pyaar karte hain."

Farah looked into his eyes. There was something in his eyes that was different from what had been in her murderer's eyes. But she couldn't tell right now what it was.

"Kaash Wali, tumne yeh haq pehle istamaal kar liya hota," Farah said softly causing Wali to look away, unable to meet her gaze. "Mama toh kabhi meri thi nahi. Woh toh kabhi Farah ki Ma nahi thi, woh sirf Behroz Khan ki biwi theen." She looked away from Wali, unsure of what to make of his actions. The look in his eyes was scary, it was a look she had only ever seen in Baba's eyes and she wasn't sure what to think of that. It was as if her thoughts had a block on them right now.

"Farah," Zarmine said quietly coming to Farah's other side. "Tum jab se yahan ayi ho tumne kuch khaya nahin hai, please kuch khalo. Tum jaanti ho Farah, jab Baba Jaan ki death hui thi toh maine kuch nahi khati peeti thi. Mera zinda rehne ka bhi dil nahi chahta lekhin pata mujhe us waqt Lala kya kehte the? Ke Baba Jaan aghar mujhe istara dekhte to unki ruhu ko baut dukh paunchta. Farah...bhoolna assaan toh nahi hoga aur waqt lage ga, lekhin aghar tum kuch khao piyo gi nahi toh saucho Bare Baba ki ruhu kitni takleef main hogi."

"L-lekhin Zarmine, mujhe yeh lag hi nahi raha ke main zinda hoon," Farah said quietly. "Aisa mujhe wakehi lag raha hai ke mera kattal ho gaya hai."

"Kabhi kabhi jo humhe lagta hai woh haqeeqat nahi hoti," Wali said softly. "Aghar tumhe aisa lagta bhi hai toh yeh sauch ke apna khayal rakh lo ke isse Bare Baba ki ruhu ko sukoon paunche ga."

Farah shifted a little bit, looking at her hand. Her father, the one who had loved her more than anyone in this world, she wanted to always be his pride and keep him happy. If it made him happy, she'd try to live. Even if she didn't feel alive, she would try her best to remain alive for him.

"Theek hai," Farah agreed. "Main kuch kha leti hoon."

Wali and Zarmine exchanged a smile, looking a bit relieved at that. They took Farah home, setting up some food in the lounge. Farah's hands trembled a little as she tried to eat but Zarmine reached out her hands, placing them over Farah's as Arjumand brought Aghajaan in.

"Farah beta tum?" Aghajaan said, eyes widening in surprise. "Tum kab ayi?"

"Aghajaan, Farah baut bura feel kar rahi thi jo kuch hua, issi guilt mein uski tabiyat kharaab hogayi," Wali said as Zarmine helped Farah eat by literally feeding her because her hands shook too much. "Mere paas iska phone aya tha, toh main isse yahan le aya apne saath."

Arjumand scoffed.

"Farah beti kaisi ho tum? Tumhari tabiyat mujhe theek nahi lag rahi," Aghajaan said gently.

"Asl mein Aghajaan, Farah teekh se kha pi nahi rahi," Zarmine said, making another niwala with the bread and placing it in Farah's mouth.

"Bas, mujhse aur nahi khaya jaye ga, Zarmine," Farah said, feeling nauseous and her head began spinning a little.

"Farah, thora sa aur kha lo," Zarmine said gently. "Bas do niwale aur phir dood pi ke thori dehr so jana."

Farah blinked a little and shrugged. "Ok." A bit more wouldn't hurt. She didn't know what to say to Aghajaan right now, so she kept silent watching as Wali fed his grandfather. Right now, it felt as if she hadn't slept in days or actually eaten anything in days.

" _Itna darti kyun ho tum?" Moeez said, pushing Farah on the bed again, climbing on top of her. "Aakhir kaar hum shaadi kar rahe hain. Thora maza toh chakne doh." He began kissing the side of her neck, hands sliding under her shirt._

Farah felt sweat develop as she suddenly moved back, clutching her shawl even more tightly around her than it had been before. "Zarmine, please, main apne kamre mein jaana chahti hoon." She looked around, glancing towards where the door of the haveli was.

"Zarmine, jao Farah ko kamre tak chor aao," Wali said and Zarmine nodded.

"Theek hai Lala," Zarmine agreed gently. "Aao Farah."

Farah allowed Zarmine to help her go to her room and was glad. If Moeez found her here, she didn't want…the thought made her shiver and she grasped Zarmine's hand tighter. As if sensing her fear, Zarmine squeezed Farah's hand.

"Tum yahan bilkul mehfooz ho, Farah, I promise," Zarmine assured and Farah's eyes watered at her words, hoping against hope her cousin was right.


	3. Chapter 3

_I know, I know I usually alternate between all three of my fics but I'm in the mood for some angst and since this one is the angstiest of the three, I decided to go for it. Any Ruhi-fans, forgive me for this chapter, it was not only necessary to show how blinded Ruhi is by hate but something in this chapter is very essential for the progression of this story._

* * *

 **3\. Blinded By Lies**

"Hatto mere raaste se," Ruhi barged inside the haveli, furious with every single one of them clearly as she came into the dining room where everyone was having breakfast, including Farah. "Farah tum abhi aur issi waqt mere saath ghar chalo. Moeez ne mujhe sab kuch bata diya hai, Wali ne tumhe kidnap kiya hai na?"

Farah felt a chill run down her spine at the mention of Moeez, face paling. The images were clear in her mind but she managed to remain sitting where she was, reaching into her pocket and pulling out a recorder. Wali seemed ready to say something but before he could, Farah stood up walking over to Ruhi, handing her the recorder.

"Farah yeh kya hai? Iss recorder se to tum lectures record karti ho na?" Ruhi said, looking confused.

Farah simply stared at her as if waiting. Ruhi hesitated, looking at Farah before pressing on the play button.

" _Moeez, Moeez tum yeh kya kar rahe ho? Choro mujhe! Baba! Baba!"_

" _Darti kyun ho meri jaan? Main sirf tumhe pyaar kar raha hoon, sirf pyaar."_

" _Moeez, please…please mujhe chor de, main abhi bhi Wali ke nikah mein hoon, woh tumhe jaan se maar de ga."_

" _Tumhe kya lagta hai meri jaan ke woh tumhari baat pe yakeen kare ga? Aur kar bi liya yakeen toh tumhara maza toh main hi loon ga sabse pehle."_

" _Nahi…Baba, Mama…please…Wali, Wali!"_

The recording got cut off then but it seemed enough to prove things. Farah's expression remained as blank as it had been when she had given the recording. Wali's eyes were flashing with tears of rage and fury, clenching his fists tightly, Zarmine was quietly crying and even Arjumand's eyes watered. However, the one who reacted the worst was Aghajaan and he clutched at his heart.

"F-Farah…" Aghajaan rasped, unable to believe his granddaughter had been through such a traumatic experience. Wali was at his side instantly, ignoring his own pain.

"Aghajaan khud ko sambhaliye," Wali said gently.

"K-kaise sambhaloon khud ko? Meri Farah, meri poti ke saat itna bara saaniya hua…" Aghajaan was crying, looking at Farah who was completely silent, not saying a word.

Ruhi, however didn't seem to be shocked at all and simply rolled her eyes, grasping Farah by the shoulder. "Moeez ne mujhe pehle hi kaha tha ke tum uspe jhoote ilzaam lagane ki baut kaushish karo gi. Tumse yeh umeed nahi thi Farah. Tum inn logooon ki baatoon mein ake itna gir jaogi ke ek fake voice recording banna do gi?" She shook Farah by the shoulder roughly. "Kehdo ke yeh sab jhoot hai, ke Wali tumhein yahan apne saath zabar dasti laya hai."

Farah pulled away, putting her hands in front of her mother in a pleading gesture. "Mama, please. Chali jayein yahan se. Please." Her head was spinning and she pressed her hands to her forehead, feeling like the world around her was becoming blurry.

"Farah…" Ruhi reached out but Zarmine moved forward, pushing Ruhi's hands away from Farah.

"Bas kar deejiye Tayee-Ammi!" Zarmine snapped. "Farah ki waise hi halat theek nahi hai."

Farah could barely hear what Zarmine was saying as everything was becoming darker by the minute, it was as if someone was dimming the lights before they suddenly switched off.

"Farah!" Zarmine caught her as she passed out. "Lala…kuch keejiye na!"

"Gulkhan, Ammi, please Aghajaan ko andhar le jaye," Wali said, hurrying to Farah's side before looking at Ruhi who seemed to be in shock. "Tayee-Ammi, aapko Bare Baba ki kasam hai please aap yahan se chali jaye."

"Kaise chali jaoon?" Ruhi said, crossing her arms stubbornly. "Meri sagi beti ne mere bhatije pe rape ka jhoota ilzaam lagaya hai aur main chup rahoon?"

"Kaisi Ma hain aap Tayee-Ammi?" Zarmine snapped, passing Farah to Wali who took that as his cue and lifted Farah into his arms. This was awkward but right now, he had no choice but to carry her out. Honestly…how could Tayee-Ammi be so cruel? No wonder Farah felt as if Bare Baba was the only one who loved her considering how Tayee-Ammi showed a very obvious preference towards her brother and nephew than her. He tried to block out Zarmine dealing with Tayee-Ammi as he took Farah to her bedroom, instructing Behram to call a doctor as he laid her down on the bed.

Luckily, Ruhi did storm out of the haveli then, allowing Zarmine to return to Wali's side.

"Lala, kaisi hai Farah ab?" Zarmine asked concerned. Wali was watching Farah and didn't hear Zarmine until she nudged him causing him to jump a little.

"Haan, kya hua?" Wali said, a little startled by her nudge.

"Kaisi hai Farah ab? Kya kaha doctor ne?" Zarmine asked again and Wali sighed.

"Usse baut araam ki zaroorat hai," Wali said frowning. "Mujhe nahi samaj mein araha hai ke mein is ke liye kya karoon, Zarmine. Maine Bare Baba se waada kiya tha ke Farah ko hamesha khush rakhoon ga."

"Haush karo, Lala," Zarmine scolded her brother. "Bare Baba ko jab aap pe itna bharosa tha toh aap khud pe bi aap bharosa rakhein. Farah toh bilkul akeli ho gayi hai. Tayee-Ammi ko to uss ki baat pe bilkul yakeen nahin aah raha balke woh toh ulta hi Farah ko ilzaam de rahin hain. Baut ladla bhatija hai unka Moeez, uske khilaaf toh woh ek bhi lafz sunne ko tayyar hi nahi hain."

Wali frowned at that. It was really disheartening to see that Ruhi was so blinded by her hate and ego that she couldn't distinguish between who was telling the truth and who was lying to her. He almost felt sorry for her but that feeling of pity was diminished by the way she treated her own daughter, calling her a liar and saying she was accusing her beloved nephew? That was too much to expect, even from her.

"Farah akeli nahi hain, Zarmine," Wali said softly. "Mujhe jo bhi karna hua mein Ammi ko humare rishte ke liye zaroor manaoon ga."

Zarmine nodded. "Mein bhi aapki maddat karoon gi, Lala."

Wali smiled at her, he knew he could always count on his baby sister for anything. He reached out, ruffling her hair fondly causing her to pull away as he got back to watching Farah sleep. Her face pinched up as if she were having some sort of nightmare and he almost moved forward but Zarmine stopped him, going to sit besides Farah and squeeze her hand.

Oh how he wished he were the one to take away all her fears, but right now he might scare her more. How could Moeez do this to her? The temptation to brutally murder him with his own hands was too much but it would go against every moral Ammi and Aghajaan taught him. No matter how much he wanted to, he wouldn't do that.

"Baba," Farah mumbled in her sleep. "Baba, mujhe bachao please…Moeez mujhe baut maar raha hai, baut maar raha hai…bachao please Baba."

"Farah," Zarmine began and Wali moved closer to the bed, biting his lip. Right now, he wished Bare Baba really was here so he could take all of Farah's worries away but at the same time, he knew if he had been, he wouldn't have survived seeing her like this.

Farah slowly opened her eyes. "Zarmine?"

Zarmine looked down at her. "Haan Farah kya hua?"

"Kya tum aur Wali mujhe Aghajaan ke paas le ja sakte ho?" Farah said quietly. "Please…mujhe yahaan baut darr lag raha hai, dekho na woh Moeez wahan khara hai." She could see him clearly, stepping towards her. Why did Wali and Zarmine look so sad? They wouldn't help her either, no one would save her from Moeez's hands, she was alone, just like she had been alone back then.

"Koi nahi aye ga tumhe mujhse bachane meri jaan," Moeez said, humming as he stepped towards her.

"Wali please, please mujhe bacha lo!" Farah jumped out of her bed, trying to run but Moeez was in front of her. He was blocking her path and she could see it in his eyes. He wanted her again. "Wali, Wali please…" Suddenly, she felt herself being shaken and noticed Moeez was no longer there and Wali was gently shaking her.

"Farah, khud ko sambhalo," Wali said gently. "Yahan koi nahi hai, nah woh aur na koi aur jo tumhe haat bhi laga sakkay."

Farah looked into Wali's eyes. "Please Wali, mujhe Moeez se bacha lo. Please woh phir kaushish kare ga mujhe choone ki, mujhe apna banane ki, please…tum usse rauko ge na?"

Wali looked at the fear in her eyes, hearting feeling like someone was physically twisting it with their own hands and felt a sense of déjà vu hit him of when Bare Baba asked him to protect his beloved daughter. "Usne tumhari taraf aankh bhi utha ke dekha toh aankhein nikaal doon ga uski. Aur haat bhi tor doon ga."

Farah, for the first time since the incident buried her face into her hands, beginning to cry into them. The tears would not stop falling. Wali, unsure of whether it would be right to hug her or not, turned to Zarmine who had already moved towards Farah, hugging her. Farah clutched onto Zarmine, continuing to cry as if she had never cried before.

"Maine kaha tha na Phuppo?" Moeez said, looking and sounding furious as he paced around his home. "Farah koi na koi jhoota ilzaam mujhpe zaroor lagaye gi lekhin rape ka? Itni girri wi harkat ki umeed mujhe bhi nahi thi."

"Mujhe toh khud yakeen nahi aa raha hai, Moeez," Ruhi said, looking quite distressed. "Ke meri apni beti apna gunna chupane ke liye tum pe ilzaam laga de gi. Bhaijaan, Bhabi, Moeez, mein Farah ki taraf se aap logoon se maafi maangti hoon."

"Maafi maangne se kya hota hai?" Zohra said angrily pressing an icepack to Tajjamul's bruised face. "Maar toh tumhare bhai ko pari hai na tumhare beti ke kartootoon parr. Mein toh kehti hoon tumne Wali se saaf kyun nahi ka ke uski biwi ne zinna kiya hai. Moeez ko behkaya hai apni taraf aur phir usko akele kamre mein bula ke uske saath waqt guzarna chaha hai. Oolta ilzaam mere bache pe laga diya rape ka? Moeez, main toh kehti hoon ko Farah ko kohre parwao."

Moeez sighed. "Nahi, Ammi, aghar aisa kiya toh phuppo ko baut dukh ho ga. Farah hai toh unki beti after all. Waise bhi abhi mera prime focus business pe hai, paisoon ka acha bandubast ho gaya aur ab meri aur Emraan bhai ki business baut achi ho gi. Phuppo, aap ko maafi maang ne ki koi zaroorat nahi hai. Bas aap ek baar meri Wali se phone pe baat kara dein."

Ruhi raised an eyebrow. "Maghar Mooez tum kya karo ge Wali se baat kar ke? Is waqt woh insaan banne ke bijaye sirf Farah ka shauhar bana wa hai."

"Bas mujhe kuch uss se baat karni hai," Moeez said with a small smile. "Please Phuppo?"

"Acha theek hai, karadoon gi," Ruhi assured, touching her nephew's shoulder.

Moeez's smile turned bigger and he inwardly smirked. This was perfect. Ruhi was so lost in his and their family's love that she would never believe Farah. Getting Farah in his arms again wouldn't be a problem for him. She may not be the most beautiful girl in the universe, but she sure tasted good and having one taste of her was simply not enough. First, she had been his zidd, now she was his addiction. And that was one addiction he would never give up. She'd be his and with his rising business and power, no one would ever be able to stop it. Behroz had thought he had saved her honour but boy was he wrong. No one would ever get in his way.

 _Farah Behroze Khan. Main tumhe bhool jaoon yeh kabhi ho ga nahi. Aur tum mujhe bhool jao main yeh kabhi hone hi nahi doon ga._


	4. Chapter 4

_Hi guys. You have all been amazing with the feedback so far, so yeah, keep up the good work in leaving me all that amazing feedback. I know this fanfic can become a bit hard-core sometimes due to the sensitive topic but yeah. This chapter is considerably lighter, sort of._

* * *

 **4\. A Piece of My Heart**

Wali and Zarmine helped Farah walk as she still struggled a little bit due to the soreness around her legs and all. She didn't say it to them but they understood. Wali knocked on the door when they reached Aghajaan's room.

"Aghajaan, hum andar ajayein?" Wali said gently. "Farah aap se mil na chahti hai."

Aghajaan looked up with a smile. "Haan, aao aao beta, main abhi Farah ke bare mein hi sauch raha tha."

Wali and Zarmine helped Farah inside who timidly sat at the edge of Aghajaan's bed, looking very lost and uncertain.

"S-salam alekum," Farah said, voice shaking a little.

"Walekum asalam beta," Aghajaan said gently, beckoning her to come closer. Farah did so and as Aghajaan patted her head, an odd, familiar feeling pulsated inside her, a feeling that she hadn't felt in awhile. It felt like Baba was here, like he was patting her on the head, hugging her close and making her feel as if things would be okay. It felt as if Aghajaan's presence was like Baba's presence. Warm, protective, even as Moeez was reaching out to grab her, it would make him vanish. Moeez was always scared of Baba. When Baba was alive, he would have never even tried to look at her the wrong way or even attempted to murder her. Slowly, Farah leaned close to Aghajaan allowing him to wrap his arms around her in a hug.

 _Baba, mujhe kyun lag raha hai ke aap yahan hai? Jaise ke mein Aghajaan ke paas nahi balke aap ke paas hoon? Mujhe kyun Aghajaan se aapki khushboo aati hai? Kyun mujhe is waqt lag raha hai ke aap yahan hai? Kya aap mere paas hain Baba? Kya aap dekh rahein hai ke aapki beti ke saath sab kya kar rahein hain? Mama ko bhi meri baat pe koi yakeen nahi, woh toh yeh samaj ti hain ke maine jhoota ilzaam lagaya hai. Halankein unko toh pata hona chahiye ke unki Farah ko jhoot bol na bilkul nahi aata hai_

Tears began cascading down her cheeks and sobs escaped her throat. Zarmine made to move forward but Wali stopped her.

"Chalo," Wali said to her quietly as Farah began sobbing into Aghajaan's chest. He had a feeling she needed to cry right now considering she had been keeping a lot inside since what had happened to her. It was good that she somehow get it out, even if it meant crying about it to her grandfather.

Zarmine frowned a bit but seeing Aghajaan console Farah whilst crying a bit himself, she allowed Lala to pull her out.

Aghajaan kissed Farah's forehead. "Meri jaan kabhi bhi khud ko akela mat samaj na, tum mere Behroz ki nishaani ho meri jaan, mein kabhi bhi tumhe akela nahi choroon ga."

"A-Aghajaan…" Farah choked out, more tears falling. Being this close to Aghajaan made her feel something she hadn't felt in awhile. She felt alive, she felt like she wanted to live but something was playing as a barrier between her needs and her desires. There was a desire to want to fight her fears and stand up but she felt no need to live. No one in this world truly needed her. Aghajaan seemed to care but for how long? When Baba had left, when Moeez had left her, one day Aghajaan would leave her too. Wali deserved a girl who had not been touched by another man, a girl who was pure. Suhaib chachu and Baba had chosen her for Wali but when they had chosen her, things were different. At that time, Moeez hadn't stolen everything from her. That night was so clear in her head.

It must have been her fault somehow. She was the one who accepted the ring from Moeez after all. She was the one who had encouraged him. Otherwise, he had always been perfectly decent and nice to her all the time. He had helped her with everything, been there for her so much since Baba's death. Surely, if he had changed and done that to her, it must be his fault. She couldn't even accuse Moeez of rape. Her mother was right not to believe her, she had asked for it and completely deserved what Moeez had done to her. These thoughts were put to a halt however by Aghajaan's soothing words which calmed her down, distracting her a bit and she cried herself to sleep.

Wali and Zarmine had gone to sit in Wali's room.

"Lala?" Zarmine said gently. "Aap Ammi se baat karne se pehle ek baar sauch lein. Aap Farah ke saath rahe sakte hain?"

Wali frowned at that, surprised to hear something like that from Zarmine. "Tum aisa kyun keh rahi ho Zarmine?"

"Kyun ke mein yeh nahi chahti ke aap pe ek baar phir doosroon ka faisla thopa jaye," Zarmine said firmly. "Aap bhi ek insaan hain Lala, aur kya aap sirf Baba Jaan ki khatir ek aisi larki ko kubool karein ge jisko kisi aur ne…please mujhe ghalat mat samaj na Lala."

Wali knew this question would come up, but that it would come up this soon he didn't expect it. "Zarmine, jo kuch Farah ke saath hua iss mein uska toh koi kusoor nahi tha. Jitna bhi yeh kaha jaye ke Moeez ko Farah ne shahe di hai, uss recording se hi saaf zahir hota hai ke Farah aisa kuch nahi chahti thi. Usne Bare Baba ko awaaz di, Tayee-Ammi ko awaz di aur jab kuch samaj mein nahi aya toh mujhe awaaz di, meri uss se jo bhi naraaz gi thi, she didn't deserve that, Zarmine. Jab ek mard apni biwi ko dhoka de ke dusri shaadi karta hai, dusri larki se talukat rakhta hai baghair kisi sharmindagi ke, toh hum usse kuch nahi kehte. Hazaroon gharoon mein aisa hi ho raha hai aur kissi ko koi aitraz nahi hai. Toh jab kissi larki pe yeh zulm koi mard karta hai toh uss mard ko ilzaam dene ke bejaye hum aurrat ko hi kyun uss cheez ka kusoor waar tehrate hain jisme uska koi kusoor nahi hai?"

"Lala…" Zarmine began but Wali didn't give her a chance to talk as he raised his hand for silence.

"Zarmine, mein kissi ke pressure ke under nahi hoon," Wali said firmly. "Mein Farah ka shauhar hoon aur mein ab Moeez ya Tayee-Ammi ko hargiz ye ijaazat nahi doon ga ke woh meri biwi ko mazeed koi bhi takleef paunchayein."

Zarmine reached over, hugging Wali. "Ok, Lala. Mein bas yahi sunna chahti thi."

Wali hugged his sister back, kissing her forehead. He knew she hadn't meant anything bad by what she had asked, she had only wanted to hear what his choice in the matter was. "Jaanta hoon, Zarmine. Fikar mat karo."

Arjumand was twisting and turning in her sleep, unable to sleep with complete ease.

 _Arjumand was sitting in a small park on a small bench when Suhaib sat besides her._

" _Suhaib," Arjumand said, eyes watering and tears began falling down her cheeks. "Tum mujhe aur apne bachoon ko kyun chor ke chale gaye? Abhi toh humhe tumhari baut zaroorat thi."_

 _Suhaib reached out, pulling Arjumand in his arms. "Mera waqt pura ho gaya tha, Arjumand. Lekhin marne ke baad bhi ek bechayni khaye ja rahi hai mujhe. Behroz baut parechan hai, Arjumand. Aur mein uske liye kuch nahi kar sakta."_

" _K-kya matlab?" Arjumand said chokingly. Being in Suhaib's arms again was the most beautiful feeling she could ever imagine. It made her feel happy and secure. If this was a dream, it was a dream she never wanted to wake up from. She had truly gotten the best person to spend her entire life with._

" _Uski beti ke saath itna bara haatza ho gaya, uski biwi ne uski beti ka saath uss waqt chor diya jab Farah ko uski sab se zaada zaroorat thi," Suhaib said, eyes watering. "Behroz ka toh khandan lutt gaya, Arjumand. Please, tum hi Behroz ko sukoon pauncha sakti ho."_

" _Mein?" Arjumand said, pulling away to look at him. "Woh kaise?"_

" _Farah ko apna lo, Arjumand," Suhaib said, reaching out to touch her cheek. "Usko mat tukhrao warna meri bhatiji bilkul bhikar jayegi."_

 _Arjumand looked away, looking at her feet. She didn't want to refuse Suhaib anything but things were different now. "Wali meri kul kayinat hai, Suhaib. Uske liye larkiyon ki koi kami nahi hai."_

" _Lekhin koi aur larki Farah nahi hai," Suhaib said quietly. "Arjumand, Farah ki apni Ma ne usko jhoota keh diya. Uska saath chor ke apna bhatije ka saath diya. Chachi ho tum Farah ki Arjumand. Barbaad ho jayegi hi Farah. Kya tum chahti ho mujhe aur Behroz ko kabr mein bhi sukoon na mile? Arjumand, please." He took her hands in his own, looking into her eyes._

 _Arjumand's eyes met with Suhaib's and her heart softened. She thought of the way Ruhi had dismissed Farah's pain, the blankness in Farah's eyes and most of all, the love she always saw in Wali's eyes for Farah. Most of all though, she thought about Suhaib's last request. Even now she couldn't forget the way Suhaib had gathered her broken pieces and brought her back to life. "Theek hai, lekhin usko kubool karne se pehle mein humhare betay ki raye zaroor loon gi."_

" _Thank you, Arjumand," Suhaib leaned close kissing her forehead._

Arjumand sat up in bed, face sweaty and pale. Suhaib…the thought of him brought tears to her eyes and she brought her knees closer to her chest, beginning to silently cry.

The next morning, Wali went to wake Aghajaan up and relief filled up inside of him when he saw Farah curled close to Aghajaan sound asleep. Since he had brought her here, he had never seen her looking so relieved as she was looking right now and that made him feel relieved. After what had happened to her, he had no idea what he could do for her, both as a cousin and a husband, especially since she had been so unresponsive to everything.

But seeing her like this, more at ease and not as fearful as she had been before was amazing. Not having the heart to wake them up, he silently left them sleeping. He was about to tell Gulkhan to set up breakfast when he heard a crash and shout from his mother's room.

"Suhaib!"

Wali put a hand to his mouth, hurrying to his mother's room, seeing her sobbing, head buried in her knees. His own eyes watered seeing his mother like this, but quickly blinked them back before moving over and pulling her into a hug. "Ammi…" His mother fell crying against his chest and he pulled her against him even more.

"W-Wali, S-Suhaib…Behroze…" Arjumand choked out through her tears. "S-Suhaib mere khwaab mein aya tha, Wali."

"Bas Ammi…" Wali soothed, rubbing her back gently, trying to calm her down a little although thinking of Baba Jaan made his own eyes water that he had to really force the tears back.

"Meri aankh kyun khuli Wali?" Arjumand said, more tears falling from her eyes. "Aghar mein sauti rehti toh Suhaib mujhse kyun dooor nahi jaata."

"Nahi, Ammi, Baba Jaan humse dooor thori hain," Wali assured his mother, own voice cracking from emotion. "Balke woh toh humare bilkul paas hain, humhare dil mein. Baba Jaan humse baut pyaar karte the, unko kaisa lage ga aghar woh humhe istara raute ve dekhein ge?"

Arjumand just continued to cry as Zarmine came through.

"Ammi, Lala, kya hua?" Zarmine said watching them as Wali felt a few tears slip down his cheeks, beckoning to his little sister. Zarmine joined them and Wali pulled her into the hug, holding both his mother and sister in his arms. He would never let them feel as if they were alone, no matter what.


	5. Chapter 5

_Thank you everyone for all the support you have given me on this. This chapter was another tough one to write and made me cry a lot._

* * *

 **5\. You Can Never Escape Me**

It wasn't easy but somehow Wali and Zarmine managed to bring Arjumand out to the breakfast table considering she was still crying. Both of them sat on either side of her, while Gulkhan brought some breakfast for them.

"Farah bibi aur Aghajaan jaag gaye Gulkhan?" Wali asked, as he poured some omelet for his mother.

"Ji saab, woh ek dusre ko naashta kara rahein hain," Gulkhan said softly. "Farah bibi kaafi mutmain lag rahin hain saab."

Wali smiled. "Acha hai. Aghajaan bhi usko dekh ke behtar ho jayein ge, aur Farah unke saat waqt guzaare gi toh woh bhi theek ho jayegi."

At the moment, Behram came in with the phone.

"Khan, aap ke liye phone hai," Behram said handing the phone to Wali who frowned.

"Kaun hai?" Wali said, surprised someone would call this early.

"Woh Moeez saab aap se baat karna chah rahe the," Behram admitted.

Wali's fist clenched at the moment and all he could see was red. He wanted to rush out right now and brutally strangle the bastard who had hurt his wife and cousin in a horrible way. And then the nerve…why was he calling now? To rub salt into their wounds? "Tumne uske moo pe phone kyun nahi baand kiya Behram. Mujhe us kaminay se koi baat nahi karni."

"Woh baut israar kar raha hai, Khan," Behram said and Wali sighed, unable to believe he was doing this but he took the phone from Behram.

"Kyun kiya hai phone tumne?" Wali said, voice quivering with rage.

"Arey yaar sach jaane bina itna ghusa?" Moeez said sounding very confident. "Yeh toh achi baat nahi hai na. Maine koi tumhari biwi ko rape wape nahi kiya. Woh apna gunna chupane ke liye mujh pe ilzaam laga rahi hai. Zinna kiya hai usne."

Wali scoffed. "Chor kab maanta hai ke usne chori ki hai. Aur agar tumne aisa kuch kiya nahi hai toh kis baat ki safaiyan de rahe ho. Farah ne toh aisi koi baat nahi ki, sirf Tayee-Ammi ko suboot dekhaya tha."

"Oh," Moeez scoffed. "Aur tumne uss jhooti recording pe yakeen kar liya? Tum khud saucho Wali jo larki mere haatoon ki anghooti pehn sakti hai, woh kya mere saath raat nahi guzaar sakti?"

"Baand karo apni bakwas!" Wali snapped. He had been upset with Farah when she was about to accept Moeez's ring and his point was valid but Wali still remembered Farah's face when he saw her straight after the incident. The blankness in her eyes, the seeing Moeez everywhere and if there's one thing Farah could not do well, it was lying about something. You could read her thoughts from her face and the trauma, pain and disgust she felt in herself was so clear. He wasn't blind. He could see how much pain she was in.

"Tumne jo Farah ke saath kiya uska hisaab mein tumse khud loon ga," Wali said firmly.

Moeez laughed. "Kaise loge? Farah kabhi bhi mere khilaaf bol nahi payegi aur woh bhi ab. Uski anna, akkar aur ghuroor sab ko maine mita diya hai. Sach? Ajeeb kashish hai usme Wali, tum mera saath do toh mein tumhe guarantee deta hoon tumhe uska maza zaroor chakhne doon ga."

"Maza toh ab mein tumhe chakahoon ga, Moeez Tajjamul," Wali said coldly. "Apni khehayr manao." He hung up, trying not to break the phone to pieces.

"Wali beta khud ko sambhalo," Arjumand said placing a gentle hand on her son's shoulder. "Farah tumhe iss tara dekhe gi toh usse shak na ho jaye."

"Mein theek hoon Ammi," Wali said, although his voice was slightly rough around the edges but he was trying to calm down. He needed to stay calm or else nothing would ever get done. "Ammi, I swear aapki aur Baba Jaan ki tarbiyat na hoti na toh yeh Moeez mere haatoon zaya ho jana tha. Lekin maza toh isse mein zaroor chakaoon ga. Aghar woh yeh samaj ta hai na Ammi ke Farah kamzour aur akeli hai toh yeh uski baut bari bhool hai. Mein usse bataoon ga ke na toh Farah akeli hai aur nahi kamzour."

Arjumand could see the passion in her son's eyes and wondered if there was something they could do to help out but other than being there for Farah, she couldn't think of anything. Later that day, Arjumand caught Farah sitting on her own in the balcony and went to join her.

"Ab kaisi tabiyat hai Farah beti?" Arjumand said gently.

Farah looked up and Arjumand felt at that moment that someone had reached out and grabbed her heart. It felt as if someone was squeezing her heart and she couldn't stop them. The blankness in Farah's expression cut through her like sharp knives. As selfish as it was to think, she thanked god that Zarmine had never gone through anything like this. At a moment like this, Ruhi had chosen her nephew over her daughter and Arjumand could not even imagine how much that hurt. No wonder Behroz was worried about her.

"Chachi?" Farah's voice distracted Arjumand from her thoughts and she looked at her niece and daughter-in-law. "Aap Wali ki doosri shaadi ka ra dein."

Arjumand's heart caught in her mouth. "Yeh tum kya keh rahi ho Farah?"

"Haan, chachi," Farah said tonelessly. "Yeh toh sach hai ke mein ab Wali ke kabil nahi hai. Naapak ho chukhi hoon. Lekhin phir bhi aap se ek request karna chahti hoon."

Arjumand's eyes watered. Farah wasn't crying, nor did she seem sad or weeping but she had no expression, no emotion, be it pain, sadness or shock. It was like life had stopped for her and she hated that. She opened her mouth to speak but Farah continued talking before she had a chance.

"Mere upar please talaaq ka dhaba mat lagwain," Farah said. "Mama ne mere upar bewafai aur zinna ka ilzaam toh laga diya, inn ilzamoon ke saath toh mein kisi tara jee loon gi, lekhin aghar mere naam ke saath se Wali ka naam hat gaya, toh mein shayed jeete ji mar jaoongi. Iss liye chachi, bas ek yeh request thi. Mein aapko khud ijaazat deti hoon ke aap Wali ki doosri shaadi kara dein."

"Tumhe kisne kaha ke mein doosri shaadi karna chahta hoon?" Wali's voice took both Farah and Arjumand by surprise and they turned to see him standing there. Farah's eyes met with Wali's and she was taken aback at the amount of emotion in his eyes. What did that mean? Did he want to spend his life with a girl who was no longer worthy of him? A girl who had been at the receiving end of someone else's intimacy? She didn't understand, what was Wali thinking?

Wali Suhaib Khan seemed to be a lot deeper than she had ever thought of him and right now, she had no idea how to comprehend that.

Moeez threw his phone across the room. The nerve of Wali to talk to him that way, no one would ever talk down to him again once the business deal was finalized. Farah would see the person he really was, especially when he had Phuppo in his palm. How dare Farah run away from him? She was his prize, the reason that he felt he could conquer everything, be it business proposals or human beings.

"Moeez," Ruhi came into the room. "Kya hua beta?"

"Kuch nahi Phuppo," Moeez said, tone turning sweet once more. "Mein zara bahir ja raha hoon, Emraan bhai se kuch baat jeet karni hai, aap please relax rahein, Farah apne dada ke ghar hai, wahan woh bilkul mehfooz hai."

"Mein kya karoon Moeez?" Ruhi said sighing. "Joh Farah ne gunna kiya hai uske baad kya woh wakehi mein wahan pe mehfooz hai? Jaisa bhi ho Wali, hai toh woh uska shauhar na, kahin woh uspe tashadud na kare."

"Aap tasali rakhiye Phuppo," Moeez placed a hand on Ruhi's shoulder. "Meri Farah ko mere ilawa koi bhi nahi choo sakta."

"Kya matlab?" Ruhi looked a little confused at his statement and he inwardly cringed at having said the wrong thing.

"Mera matlab mein ab bhi Farah se pyaar karta hoon," Moeez said. "Aur Farah ne koi gunna nahi kiya Phuppo. Wali ke saath uska rishta zabardasti ka tha, aghar woh yeh chahti thi ke mein usko uss tara pyar karoon toh isme kuch ghalat nahi hai. Koi gunna nahi hai. Farah mera pyaar hai Phuppo, aur mein uss se nikah karoon ga."

 _ **Aur nikah ke saath uske jayidat ka sara hissa apni business mein lagaoon ga.**_


End file.
